Black Hat (The Cartoon Network Movie)
Black Hat is the main antagonist of the Warner Bros' 2021 hybrid film, The CN Movie 2. He is an immensely powerful supervillain who makes a living by selling weapons, traps and other devices to other villains of Cartoon Network multiverse, as well as the boss of Dr. Flug Slys, Demencia and 5.0.5. Black Hat is portrayed as a cruel, sadistic and narcissistic fiend who does his part to make the world a little more vile and its heroes a little more dead. He is voiced by Alan Ituriel. Appearence So far, Black Hat has been shown wearing only his formal attire, if the show progresses he might be shown wearing something else. He wears a black trench coat reaching down near the ankles, the collar of which is popped. Under that he wears a red and gray undershirt, along with long gray pants as well as black and white dress shoes. He wears his iconic black top hat with a red band going around the bottom, and dark gray gloves and a black tie. Black Hat appears to have dark gray skin. His sharp teeth are pale green, and his left eye is covered by what looks like a monocle. Biography One day, Black Hat hired mentally the deranged mad scientist, Dr. Flug Slys, to create weapon and inventions for him. Black Hat also turns 5.0.5 into a mass-murdering cyborg which he used it to go on a killing spree during Halloween. Later, Black Hat and Demencia later kidnapped a group of people to test a chemical known as "Beta X" which caused many to die except one unnamed girl who would later be named Demecia who would fall in love with Black Hat. Black would psychology abuse Demencia by always sending her to suicide missions as a way to get rid of her lie other how he would love her back if she do anything he does wether it be traumatizing or either wise. Finn, Chowder, and Flapjack follows Demencia, who finally reveals Black Hat's true nature as he plans to profit from selling his products to supervillains, and hired all villains of the Cartoon Network multiverse to get rid of all heroes in order to became a villain and, thus, take over the world. Later, after the trio shrinks Sunblast and defeat him, Black Hat then appears with Penumbra, having witnessed the event. Later in his office, Penumbra thanks him for his service and, as a way of payment, Black Hat has Penumbra sign a soul contract to him and then tells Penumbra to leave. After doing so, he calls the trio's performance "mediocre", much to Flug's dissatisfaction, and proceeds to angrily berate the trio for bringing a hero to his manor, while at the same time turning into a giant monster. After powering up, Black Hat appears in a television screen, announces he wants to profit all the Cartoon Network villains and kill all the heroes to control the world for himself, having made numerous superhero films so that they would be too busy to stop him, before leaving a captured Finn to die by setting of the Cartoon Network headquarters ablaze. Black Hat then takes control of all the heroes who chase down Finn, Chowder, Flapjack, and the Titans. Robin goes after Black Hat while the rest of the team leads off the heroes. However, when the Titans arrive and destroy the screens, Black Hat has already used his new power to control Demencia and tells him to attack his friends. Beast Boy and Starfire try to stop him but to no avail as Demencia violently kicks Beast Boy (much to Raven's concern) and uses his staff to electrocute Starfire before tossing her away. As the four are being cornered, Cyborg inserts the tape of their homemade movie to show Robin the rest of it. At first, Finn still believes that they regard him as a joke, but when he sees how they credit him for bringing them together as a team and regard him as a true hero, Robin comes to his senses and the team takes out Demencia together, defeating her and Darrell Boxman (who is turned into a giant robot). Refusing to accept defeat, Black Hat proceeds to angrily berate the trio for bringing a hero to his manor, while at the same time turning into a giant monster. Dr. Flug, now fed up with this, tranquilizes him and Demencia with a dart, much to 5.0.5's glee, as the heroes celebrate. Afterwards, Black Hat, along with Demencia, is arrested for his crimes and the Black Hat Organization has ended up for good. It's completely unknown if Black Hat was never seen again following this, as he most likely remained in prison for the rest of his life for his crimes or felt remorse after hearing of the company's updates. Personality Black Hat is known for being an extremely pompous and manipulative Individual. He is a cruel, callous and outright narcissistic man who takes pleasure in the misery of others, as well as constantly abuses his minion Dr. Flug both physically and verbally. Black Hat is also shown to be a quite sly, sinister, and intimidating man, as he likes to scare people, including scaring both Dementia and 5.0.5 in a couple of the shorts. He has no redeeming or anti-villainous qualities whatsoever and is completely evil through and through. Speaking of pompous, if what he did to Vilgax (whom was turned into a blobish mutation of he and Black Hat, the latter of which immediately ate the Vilgax half from Dr. Flug's custom made of Omnitrix) and his scale of villainous chart labeling the high villain level as "Almost Black Hat" is any indication, then he is so self-important, as he refuses to believe in villains more evil than him, and will not allow anyone shapeshifting into him whatsoever. Powers and Abilities *'High Intelligence': Black Hat is shown to be extremely smart throughout the series, and it is heavily implied that he is smart enough to create his own inventions, although he likely has Dr. Flug create them instead because he does not want to concern himself with "lackey work". *'Shapeshifting': On various occasions, Black Hat changes his appearance in order to fool/torment others, the most notable example of this being when he changed himself into a perfect replica of 5.0.5 in order to terrify Demencia. **'Size Manipulation': Likely as another form of his shapeshifting, Black Hat can change the size of his body to that of a giant, although he has only been shown using this ability once. *'Laser Vision': Black Hat once killed Mordecai by shooting deadly lasers out of his eyes, after turns Mordecai into a normal Blue-jay. *'Charisma'/'Manipulation': Black Hat, as a salesman, uses various forms of charisma and manipulation to convince other villains to buy his inventions. *'Portal Creation': Black Hat seems to be able to open portals (possibly to the underworld, as shown by the ghosts coming out of the portal he opened), as shown in the fourth episode "Squeak" when he scratches 5.0.5.'s blackboard. *'"The Force"': In the Villainous Orientation video "The Missing Files of Elmore", Black Hat uses an ability like the force from Star Wars to choke Dr. Flug. *'Shadow Teleportation': Also in the AWOG Villainous Orientation video, Black Hat is shown to be able to teleport by dissolving himself into a shadowy mist. Quotes Gallery Trivia *His old design featured a question mark on his hat, similar to The Riddler. *In one scene, Black Hat uses his heat vision to kill Mordecai that was annoying him. *Like Father and Dan Manson, Black Hat is the most evil villain of the film, as he was willing to resort to murder since the beginning to achieve his goals (though the film actually features Black Hat kills Mordecai with his heat vision). He was even willing to kill those who inferred on his plans, like Carrie's parents. The Delightful Children From Down The Lane, Dan Manson and Joker, the other antagonists of the first film, never resorted to murder until the last instance. *Black Hat's address is Hatsville, Hat Island, Hat Ave., Manor #333. *As stated by Alan Ituriel (the creator of the series), not only does Black Hat play the pipe organ, but he also plays the violin with the strings being made of cat's intestines. *Black Hat is stated to be 2.03 meters, or 6 ft (6.6 in) tall. *Any mortal who pronounces his real name out will die immediately. *Although he is the main antagonist of the second film of the series, he is far more evil than his original counterpart, and also, his predecessor, Dan Manson. This is because Black Hat is far more crueler and dangerous as he threatens Dr. Flug Slys constantly as well as attempting to kill Finn, Chowder, and Flapjack. Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Greedy Category:Non-Action Category:Genocidal Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Nameless Category:Evil from the past Category:Dark Forms Category:Karma Houdini Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thief Category:Control Freaks Category:Mastermind Category:Supervillains Category:Power Hungry Category:Deal Makers Category:Drug Dealers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Immortals Category:Thugs Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Envious Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Big Bads Category:Misanthropes Category:Mischievous Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Wrathful Category:Hegemony Category:Parody/Homage Category:Crossover Villains Category:Egotist Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Paranoid Category:Homicidal Category:Elementals Category:Mongers Category:Tyrants Category:Failure-Intolerant